Not In The Bedroom
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: There are some things that Byakuya will not allow into his bedroom. Renji, of course, is permitted to enter unless he's wearing contraband. Again. Yaoi, ByaRen


This is my _196__th__ story_, from my 200 countdown and it is dedicated to Byakuya x Renji because really…sixth division is HOT!

The style of this is supposed to be spunky, know-it-all, and ironically perverted, with a twist of modernity and smugness. Total failure!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Not In The Bedroom- **

The party ended but the celebration was far from over. Who knew that warm sake could be such a potent aphrodisiac? Or that lapping the alcoholic drops off of another body was so incredibly erotic.

The drunken yells, the countless bottle of alcohol, the party favors, and the riot – oh yes, they knew how to throw down in the sixth division.

The captain never should have opened his doors to the entire squad, not when the loudest, brashest redhead known to all reapers was leading them inside. By dawn, the other squad members were stumbling away from the mansion, laughing, vomiting, and clearly having the best time doing so.

If Byakuya had not been a little drunk himself, Renji would have been joining them and fast. Instead, his smirk was cherished a little longer and invited upstairs.

The last bottle of sake went down too easy. The only burning sensation flushed Renji's cheeks a lusty crimson, as his body succumbed to the ivory hands, slowly undressing him. He responded with a fierce kiss; he tugged on Byakuya's bottom lip and rolled on top of his captain, swaying only slightly in his seated position.

An unamused smile looked up at Renji. The new arrangement only lasted momentarily. Another roll, a grunt, and a searing kiss ensured that he would remain on the bottom and damn well enjoy every second of it. The heavy, smothered sighs and the deep, yearning moans sounded much better than the loud ruckus of laughter from before. There was intimacy in the silence.

Byakuya's hand became warm, after burying itself in the black robes. It traveled down Renji's side, grazing muscles, tattoos and past scars, until it reached his navel and dipped lower. Scarlet eyes fluttered shut; Renji bit his lip and his breath hitched in his throat, sounding strangled and desperate. Damn the alcohol!

''Do it…'' He rasped, a hot, needy exhale into Byakuya's ear.

His teeth clamped onto the cartilage and nibbled encouragingly to the lobe; the gesture, although appreciated, was not as blatant as his hips, arched, and his dick, hard. Byakuya, however, had stopped. His fingers toyed with the unfamiliar material that clothed Renji's genitals.

''What is this?'' The captain suddenly asked, his voice thick and husky.

There was no answer, only a glare for the abrupt halt. But it became clear that after a few moments of impatience and _nothing _else, he was going to have to reply.

''They're boxers.''

''Boxers'' the term was repeated, foreign to the noble's tongue.

''Yes, boxers. D'you have a problem with them?''

Renji stared at the impassive face, drained of passion, and defined by a slender, black brow arched above the equally dark eyes.

''These are contraband from the real world, are they not?''

The eroticism was dissipating too fast for Renji's liking. He was beginning to feel the cold air against his body, when he wanted nothing more than warm fingers, or the tongue reprimanding him, to play with his erection.

''So? They're only freaking boxers. No one sees them but you. You know, _underwear_.''

The vulgar language, his tasteless protests and the glaring pout in his features were all promptly ignored.

''I'm taking them off of you.'' Byakuya stated.

Renji was not sure if his affirmative intonation and the expression on his face were hot, or not. Was he serious? Or was this a step further into the kinky realms of their imaginations?

''Sure…'' The redhead grinned, as he licked his lips.

Maybe they had not lost the mood, after all. There was no harm in trying.

Byakuya was pleased with the lack of resistance and protests. He gripped the elastic rim but there was nothing sensual about the touch. Renji's eyes went downward and before he realized the gravity of the situation, he was stripped.

The cold draft of the private chambers did not feel half as cold as his lover's action. There was no sly grin to seduce him, or digits to pleasure him – no, Byakuya rose from the messed bed and strolled, half dressed, to his door.

''Damn it! What the hell, Byakuya?!''

''I told you, lieutenant that there are contraband, which are forbidden; therefore, I am bringing them to the proper authorities.'' The noble stated as he fixed his collar and smoothed over his raven tresses.

Renji was dumbfounded and lying naked on the bed, wide eyed and still a little drunk.

''You know, if you bring those in, they're all going to know you're screwing me!''

If he had been expecting a faltered step, Renji was sorely disappointed, for the retort, although guilty was far from being shameful.

''As if they don't already know.''

**-EndE-**

And that's exactly what all the fangirls are thinking.


End file.
